The Doctors Wife and Child
by Colors of the Ocean
Summary: After the events of "The Angels Take Manhattan" The Doctor and River are traveling in the TARDIS. When River tells him the biggest news he has heard in over 1000 years, River is pregnant with The Doctors little time baby.
1. Rivers Gonna have a Baby

**This is set after the events of "The Angels Take Manhattan" and how I personally believe life on the TARDIS is with those two "psychopaths" as River put it.**

"RIVER RUN!" The Doctor screamed as the TARDIS began to smoke.

"What, why?" River asked confused.

The Doctor was trying to get the TARDIS doors open when he realized his own TARDIS had locked him in.

" Because River, if you haven't realized, THE WHOLE GOD DAMN TARDIS IS GOING UP IN FLAMES!" The Doctor began that statement very calm, but lost his temper when his wife still looked unfazed by the smoke building around that very frizzy head of hers.

"Oh husband, don't get your knickers in a twist, I was just trying to cook." River said as though she had just conquered the world, then a lot less heroically she said. "And I may have possibly failed."

"Wife, I love you, but can't we both agree that after the fourth time you have tried to cook and fail, should be the last?" The Doctor asked after finally calming down and realizing his wife was just trying to be kind, and not blow up the TARDIS.

"I just don't understand, I can kill 10 people with 5 bullets, I have single handedly saved your life over a dozen times, and somehow I can't manage to make fried chicken, without almost blowing us up in the process." River finished that statement with a huff, and then walked to their bedroom.

" Do you remember when you told me to never travel alone, right after I lost your parents to the angels?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"Of course I do." River replied while starting off into space.

"Well even though my Wife can't cook, she is still the best companion a husband could ever ask for." The Doctor said just staring wondrously at his wife.

For a very long moment The Doctor and River just stared at each other. And then River broke the silence, and told her husband why she was trying to cook at all.

" Husband, how do you feel about babies?" River asked her husband.

" Well, I dont know, they are cute, and I remember you as a baby, you smelt nice." The Doctor said jokingly to his wife.

"No I'm serious husband, what would you think if you were a father again?"

It took The Doctor a long while to answer this. He had been a father when he lived on Gallifrey. And he missed his children of course, but they perished in the fires of the Time War. And since then he never looked back.

" I honestly don't know River, where is this coming from?" The Doctor asked.

" Husband, I'm pregnant." River said as though she just told him the nuclear apocalypse was about to destroy the planet in 3 seconds.

The Doctor was beyond shock. He had always believed that River couldn't have children. But that was obviously not the case.

"Looks like we need to go get some baby supplies then." The Doctor replied. And the biggest smile came across his wife's face, and all he could do, was smile with her.


	2. Stubborn River

**7 Months later**

River was 7 Months into her pregnancy, and if you could guess, there is no way in hell she has stayed off her feet. Just last week she took out an entire armed guard in sector 10 of the cyber quarter. You could even say that pregnancy has made her more keen on killing than ever before. And The Doctor defiantly noticed.

"River, do you think now that your REALLY pregnant, you might want to take a break until the baby's born?" The Doctor asked his wife.

The Doctor and River were laying in bed, and River was very close to sleep. It was obvious pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She went to sleep so easily, give her the first chance to close her eyes and she took it.

"Husband, why would I do that?" River asked, and now she was awake.

The Doctor didn't know what to do now.

"River." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." River countered.

The Doctor was in a corner, and now he would have to answer to his crimes.

"I just feel like maybe you should protect the baby, and stay off your feet." The Doctor said. "Please River, I can't stand the thought of you dying, but I couldn't live with myself if you both died."

"Doctor, I'm nit going to die." River was trying to convince her husband at this point. "You know combat is my first nature, and is going to be to difficult to let go of, even while I'm pregnant."

"Please River, for me." The Doctor put on that boyish grin he knew his wife loved.

River was scared. Combat was all she knew. She was raised to kill The Doctor. Unlike Clara who was born to save him. River would always feel like she needed to protect The Doctor, after what she did to him. But it was time to protect her baby, and be a mother.

"Okay Husband, I will try." River said then immediately fell asleep.

"Goodnight River, have fantastic dreams my love."

And with that The Doctor fell into a dream filled sleep. And he was never happier.


End file.
